A smile as bright as the Suns
by Sun the man of Hope
Summary: What would happen if Ilena and Teresa find a boy that came from the sky and take him in as their son?
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Ilena I'm waiting for you to say it," Teresa said. Ilena was just staring at the clear blue skies as the two were sitting against a tree both embracing each other. "Ilena? Ilena? ILENA!" "Hmm?" Ilena asked, now giving Teresa attention. "I'm waiting for it." Teresa said. "For what?" Ilena asked. "Are you serious? Ok ok I'll help you. I...Lo-" "I was just joking you know." Ilena said, cutting Teresa off. She gave her lover a sweet kiss on the lips, showing Teresa how much she loved her. "I love you, Teresa." Ilena whispered into Teresa's hair. "I love you too." Teresa said.

The two focused back onto the sky, but noticed a light blinking in the sky. "You see that?" Teresa asked. "Yes but I do not know what it is." Ilena said. The two stood up and looked intently at the blinking light, But the couple noticed that the light was getting closer and closer to them. "TERESA! Back up! Back up!" Ilena shouted, pulling Teresa back by the shoulder armor. The object crashed near the tree, making the trunk burn a bit. "What is it?" Teresa said, pulling out her Claymore. "It's a metal sphere of some kind." Ilena said, pulling out her Claymore as well. The metallic sphere opened up and Teresa and Ilena pointed their swords at whatever was inside, but what they saw was a baby. A baby boy.

"Ilena look, it's a baby!" Teresa said, picking up the baby. "Why was a baby in there? How did it survive the crash?" Ilena wondered. "Not sure. But..." Teresa looked at the baby, the baby had bright blue eyes and short raven black hair, just like Teresa was before she became a Claymore. "He reminds me of me... back then." Teresa finished. Ilena placed a hand on Teresa's shoulder, trying to comfort her. It was working. "I want him to be our son." Teresa said. Ilena felt a great weight on her shoulders, one she felt when she wanted to be with Teresa. Responsibility, it was something she was accustomed to. But when she looked at the child, she felt a great warmth within herself.

"Ok. But how are we going to keep it with Rimuto and the other men on our ass?" Ilena asked. Teresa took a moment to think. "We'll tell them that we found it." Teresa said, starting to walk away. "Surely you don't believe that's going to work?" Ilena asked. Teresa turned and gave her lover her famous faint smile. "I guess we'll see." Teresa said.

Author's notes: Well that's done! PLZ everybody every page i put up give me your honest opinions about this story. Oh and don't worry this is just the prologue, the pages will be a lot longer. See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

The two entered the organization building, still dark and gloomy as ever. They walked past a few lower ranked claymores who were curious on what those two were carrying. "Hey Ilena! Teresa!" A familiar voice said, someone Teresa and Ilena both recognized. "_sigh._ Hello, Noel." Ilena said. Noel came running up to them with Sophia lagging behind. "Whatcha got-" Noel stopped to see bay wrapped in a cape that Ilena was missing on her armor. "Oh! It's a... baby?" Noel asked. "You ask that like you don't even know what it is." Sophia said, finally caught up to the group. Then Noel stared at Ilena, checking her out up and down. "What?" Ilena asked. "Hmmmm... Ilena are you a chick with a dic-" "SHE IS NOT THAT!" Teresa shouted, hitting Noel on the top of her head. "Yeah... plus I'm not a guy so how would I get Teresa pregnant?" Ilena asked. "Yeah and to add, Claymores can't have kids remember?" Sophia added.

"Oh yeah." Noel said, earning sighs from the three. "So you found him or did you adopt?" Sophia asked. "We found him." Teresa said, hoping to not add that they found him coming from the sky. "Oh, well he is pretty cute," Sophia said, poking her finger against the baby's cheek, the baby started to laugh and grabbed Sophia's finger. "But what about Rimuto?" "That's what were worried about." Ilena said. "Worried about what?" Another voice the whole recognized. Rimuto with Ermita right beside him. Ilena turned to allow Rimuto to see the baby. He looked neutral about it but it's not his look the two were after, it was his approval. "Hmmm... where did this baby come from?" Rimuto asked. "We found him in the forest, next to a tree." Ilena said. It was not a lie per se, but Ilena did not care if it was a lie or not, she needed to do everything she could to keep this child for Teresa and for herself.

"Well we don't have any rules regarding Claymores to not adopt or take in children so... you may keep it." Rimuto said. Ilena and Teresa were so happy, but they kept their neutral look intact. "Who is the other person to take care of it?" Ermita asked. "Teresa will, as a helping hand only." Ilena said, she turned Teresa and winked at her to reassure her. It worked. " Well since you did the last awakened being hunt flawlessly as reported, I will permit these two to be together to be with the child to take care of it. But... that does not mean that you two will be in a relationship is that clear?" Rimuto pressed. It was strictly forbidden for high ranks to have a relationship with anyone; the lower ranks were an exception for they were expendable, replaceable. But for single digits, that was a different story. "Yes sir." Teresa and Ilena said. "Go on with your business." Rimuto said, walking back to his chambers, as did Ermita.

Ilena let out a heavy sigh, while Teresa jumped onto Ilena giddy as a little girl. The group ran into the training room where Claymores would train and socialize. Teresa kissed Ilena deeply and happily, but quickly got off of each other to not let anyone see. "YES! We get to have him!" Teresa whispered. Ilena chuckled and hugged her lover tightly. "I'm glad as well." Ilena said. Noel patted Ilena and Teresa on the backs as a way of congratulations. "Congrats guys!" Noel said. "Yes indeed congrats," Sophia said. But then something came up to Sophia that she had never asked. "Oh yeah, I never did ask this but... did you two name him already?" Teresa and Ilena looked at their son, their child and looked at the boy's smile. "Sun. S-U-N. That will be his name." Teresa said. Ilena thought the same name as well. "HUH?! Why that name?" Noel asked. Teresa and Ilena laughed. "Because his smile is as bright as the Sun's." Teresa and Ilena said in unison. "I like it, it fits quite well for him." Sophia said. "Yeah, I loved to see him not get picked on by that name." Noel said, snorting at the end. "He won't get picked on! I won't allow it!" Teresa said, with a fiery determination to love and protect her son. "Easy Teresa, we can't fight all his battles. Later on in life, he'll have to learn how to protect himself." Ilena said. "Yes you are right. I am sorry." Teresa said. "Not at all, love. When he grows up as a man he will know his own technique like we do and he'll protect himself and others." Ilena said. "Yeah... he will be the worlds strongest warrior. Who knows, he may be stronger than me someday." Teresa said.

"That'll be interesting to see! Teresa of the faint smile, defeated by her own kid! I can practically see it." Noel laughed. "Yeah, that would be kind of fun to watch." Sophia added. "No one is fighting anyone." Ilena said. The baby's stomach growled and started to look unhappy, but it did not cry. "Huh, I guess he's hungry. But what do we feed him?" Teresa wondered. "You feed him with a mother's milk." Sophia informed. Teresa and Ilena blinked. "HUH?!" Teresa and Ilena shouted in unison. "Wait, you two didn't know that?" Sophia asked. Noel started laughing like crazy, earning blushes from Ilena and Teresa. "We did not know that we would had to feed him with our... milk." Ilena said, her blush deepening as soon as she said 'milk'. "Well that's what you two are going to have to do for a while." Sophia said. "How do you know all this?" Teresa asked. "My mother told me when I was young." Sophia replied. "Well... do you want to go first?" Teresa asked. "U-um... how about you... I'll go next time." Ilena replied nervously. Teresa made a small laugh. "This is going to be a fun adventure, Ilena." Teresa said.

Author's notes: See, I made sure that it would be longer! But aside from that, next chapter will be a timeskip, to where Sun starts his life as a little kid. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

The morning started with the family snuggling together in a small pallet on the ground. Sun was the first to wake up, he noticed that the Sun has not come out yet, but still decided to get up. He moved slowly out of the bed to not wake up his mothers. It worked. The two still slept soundly, he kissed the top of their heads, "Have good dreams mothers, I'll see you in the training room." Sun whispered. He walked out of the room and continued on to the training room to where a few friends were waiting for him by a table with some breakfast nearly finished. "Hey Sun!" Colleen called, waving her hand out.

"Good morning, Colleen, O'kallie, Tabitha, Yuma, and _sigh_... Helen." Sun said, sitting down with his group of friends. "Oh come on! Am I really that bad?" Helen asked. "Yes." Everyone in the group replied. "Look, just because I gave Yuma a hot pepper and she wigged out, does not mean it's my fault." Helen said. "It's the very opposite Helen, her stomach was very upset for a few weeks because of you!" Tabitha shouted. Helen started to laugh a bit, but stopped to see that Yuma was giving her a death glare.

"_sigh. _Well what do you guys want to do today?" Sun asked. "Well the meeting for the trainees having trainers is about to start in an hour, so how about we just hang out here to let the time pass." Yuma suggested. The others agreed unanimously. After the hour, all the Claymores and trainees came together, Sun and his mothers stood together, holding each others hands. "I hope all the trainees find their right teacher." Sun said. "As do we son, even for you." Ilena said. "I'm getting one as well?" Sun asked. "Did you forget to tell him this, Teresa?" Ilena asked. Teresa nervously laughed while scratching the back of her head. "I uh... I kinda forgot." Teresa said. Ilena sighed, somewhat feeling that this would happen. "Well, what Teresa was supposed to tell you was you are going to choose one of the presented Claymores over there and that person you are going to choose shall train you in her ways of fighting." Ilena said.

This was a big decision for Sun he did not prepare for this, but he was excited because he can now possibly be able to protect his mothers, if they needed it of course. "Trainees, please come up to the middle to choose your teacher!" Ermita called. The young ones including Sun walked up to the middle as instructed. The trainees picked their teachers real quick, but Sun was still choosing. He looked around and found no one to his choosing. He kept looking until he saw a Claymore who looked very close in resemblance to his mother Teresa but with a large scar on her face slanting to the bottom right of her face to the top left side of her face in Sun's view. Her face looked very neutral, but Sun saw a friendly look in her eyes. He walked up to the woman, his face looking very friendly for the woman. "Will you be my teacher, miss?" Sun asked. The woman kneeled down closer to his height. "Yes." The woman said. The woman had a very deep voice, but to where it wasn't strange to Sun but to where it was welcoming. Sun smiled. "My name is Sun. What's yours if I may ask?" Sun asked. The woman extended her hand for Sun to take. "Sustenia. Sustenia is my name." Sustenia said. Sun grabbed her hand, noticing how soft her hands were. "It's nice to meet you, Master Sustenia." Sun said. "Likewise." Sustenia said, appreciating the respect from the boy. "When do you want to meet up, master?" Sun asked. "Meet me in the training room. In the morning." Sustenia said. "Yes ma'am." Sun said. "Alright then, I'll see you in the morning." Sustenia said, starting to walk off. "See you in the morning." Sun said, walking the opposite direction to where his mothers were.

"Well, it seems that you and your teacher are getting along ok." Teresa said. "Yeah. But that does not mean that she is going to go easy on me in my training though." Sun said. "It's a good thing you know that." Ilena said. "I have the both of you to thank for that." Sun said, earning a smile from both of his moms.

AU: this one's a bit short but i hope you all enjoyed it! Next chapter shall be Sun and his training with Sustenia. See ya soon!


	4. Chapter 4

As Sun woke up, he walked into the training room to where he found Sustenia standing against the wall to his left. He walked to her as she started walking up to him. "Ready to get started?" Sustenia asked. "Yes Master." Sun replied. He followed Sustenia to a forest with a large open field in front of them. "This 1st year of training shall consist of building up your muscles. next year shall consist of technique training." Sustenia said. "Yes ma'am!" Sun said. "For your first part training you will wrap this rope around your waist, the other side of the rope is tied around that tree trunk over there," Sustenia said, pointing to the half of a tree trunk that was laying on its side with the length of rope wrapped and tied around the tree trunk. "Got it, boy?" "Yes Master Sustenia!" Sun said. "You sound like you've done this before?" Sustenia questioned. "No ma'am! But I am willing to do what I need to do." Sun said. Sustenia smiled a bit, but stopped smiling as soon as she realized she was doing it. ' Why am I smiling?' Sustenia thought.

Sun wrapped the rope around his waist and waited for Sustenia to sit on the tree trunk. "All right, let's get started." Sustenia said. Sun starts running and makes Sustenia very surprised due to the fact that Sun is actually pulling the Tree and her with such ease. "Sun? Were you lying to me when you said you haven't done this before?" Sustenia wondered. "No ma'am I was telling you the truth. I can't lie to anyone. Not because my moms don't want me to, it's just that I can't tell a lie." Sun said. Sustenia's mind went to a blank. She couldn't believe that, but it sounded like he was telling the truth. "How old are you boy?" Sustenia asked. "I am five ma'am." Sun answered. 'Only 5?! Maybe I should go easy on him.' Sustenia thought. But she quickly saw that Sun looked determined to finish this training so she stopped thinking and let this boy run. After the run, Sun looked a tad tired from the run, but still wanted to keep going. "Sun, show me your arms." Sustenia said. Sun pulled on the sleeves of his shirt and showed his arm as instructed. "Flex your arm." Sustenia said. Sun flexed his arm, showing that he had strong muscles. Sustenia was baffled. "Show me your upper torso." Sustenia said. Sun took off his shirt, showing that he had a four pack abs. 'He was hiding this. Has he already gone through a trainer before me?' Sustenia wondered.

"How do you have those abs and those muscles?" Sustenia asked. "I don't know. I haven't done any sort of special training or anything like that. But when I feel the heat of the Sun or a fire... I feel a lot of... energy grow within me." Sun said. 'This kid is obviously not human... but, he's not a Yoma either. He seems too peaceful to be a Yoma; plus I would have felt his Yoma energy within himself. What is he?' Sustenia thought. "I'm sorry... you must want to get away from me right?" Sun asked, preparing for the worst. "What makes you think that, boy?" Sustenia asked. "Some of the others think I'm something worse that a Yoma." Sun admitted. "Why? Is it because of the muscles?" Sustenia asked. "That and because of my extraordinary strength." Sun said. He demonstrated by carrying the tree trunk with one arm with such ease. Sustenia now understood what he was saying. "So you probably think I'm a monster too?" Sun said. Sustenia walked up to Sun, put both of her knees to the grass, and hugged him. "No, I think of you as something... wonderful and sweet." Sustenia said. "Huh?" Sun wondered. "I hardly have any friends here, only because they think I'm more of a monster than them and because they think I'm weird because I don't use my Claymore to fight." Sustenia said, being open with the boy. "You don't?" Sun asked. "No. I use my fists to kill Yoma, most of them think that I am some sort of a weirdo or an unnatural Claymore. But like I said, I hardly have any friends." Sustenia said. Sun took in all of what his master just said, he closed his eyes, smiled, and hugged his master back tightly. "I'll be another one of your friends." Sun offered.

Sustenia gasped and looked at the boy in his eyes, she smiled lightly and put the boy on top of her shoulders. "I'll be glad to be your friend as well." Sustenia said. Sun smiled and let his body rest on top of Sustenia's head. "Well seeing as how you've got the strength, we'll skip to technique training tomorrow morning." Sustenia said, starting to walk back to the Organization. "Yes ma'am!" Sun said, sitting back up straight. "So let's have a celebration like party. We'll bring your mothers as well." Sustenia said. "It's kinda strange how this was my first day and I'm already going to the next step in training." Sun said. Sustenia started laughing. "Yes, I agree. You're very lucky." Sustenia said. "But it would have been fun to do that with you master." Sun said. Sustenia blushed, she even knew that wasn't him sucking up to her, he was being sincere with that. "W-well... we'll just do technique training for two years then." Sustenia said, trying to suppress her blush. "As you wish, Master." Sun said. 'Why? Why am I blushing my pupil's words?' Sustenia thought. As the two entered the organization building, most of the Claymores (except for Teresa and Ilena) stared at Sun and Sustenia. "Do you want me to get off your shoulders, Master? Because if you are embarrassed by them, I'll get off of you." Sun said. Sustenia took a moment. "No. I want them to see that I have a friend. Thank you for thinking about me." Sustenia said, truly appreciating that from her pupil. "Okay." Sun said. The two reached the lunch room where the claymores eat. "Hey Katrina." Sustenia said. The woman in the kitchen turned to see a familiar face. "Yes, Sustenia?" Katrina asked. "Can you make something special for me and my pupil? He's deserved a congratulatory dinner with me." Sustenia asked.

"Sure." Katrina said. Sustenia and Sun walked around and found a empty table to sit in, Sustenia. As promised, Katrina cooked up something good, some hot noodle soup with Garlic and some Cajun spice in it. "How do you like it?" Sustenia asked. "Very good. I tend to like spicy things." Sun said. Sustenia smiled and patted Sun's head. "Good. I'm glad." Sustenia said. "Oh, mothers you're here." Sun said. Sustenia turned and looked up to see Sun's mothers. "Ah, you must be the boy's parents. Please, sit down with us. We are celebrating Sun's graduation to the next level of training." Sustenia offered. "Already?" Ilena questioned, sitting down next to Sun on his right with Teresa on his left. "Well, he already had the strength before anything started." Sustenia explained. "What are you talking about?" Teresa asked. "Sun? Would you like to show them what you showed me?" Sustenia asked. "Ok." Sun agreed. Sun took off the shirt and showed his mothers what he showed Sustenia. All the Claymores stared at Sun's chest, some of them blushed st the sight of him. "How did he-" "Not sure, but he said he hasn't done anything at all." Sustenia said, interrupting Teresa. "Is this true Son?" Ilena asked. "Yes mother, I think how I got this was because of heat." Sun said. "Heat?" Teresa asked. "Like from the sun or of any source of heat like fire." Sun said. "Well let's keep this to a minimum. Don't tell anyone of this until we say it's alright." Ilena said. "Ok." Sun said. 'Hopefully he doesn't get the wrong idea about this. It's not that I am ashamed of what he is, it's just that if he explains how he got the strength, everyone is going to think that he is crazy.' Ilena thought.

"So master... What is the fighting style that you use?" Sun asked. "Well, it is called _Ansatsuken_ 'Assassin's fist' But my type of Ansatsuken is used to not kill people... Yoma are a different story." Sustenia informed. "That's a strange sword technique." Teresa said. "It doesn't involve a sword. I use my fists to fight Yoma, Awakened beings, you name it." Sustenia said. "Huh?!" Ilena and Teresa shouted.

AU: There it is! Chapter 4! I'm a big fan of street fighter's character's plus their fighting style so i thought i could put in Ryu's fighting style! Be expected to see Chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

The next day came to pass and Sun woke up at an early time and ran to the forest right where Sustenia was perfectly at. "You're here early." Sustenia said. "Yes, ma'am!" Sun said. "Well, let's get started... today you shall learn the _shoryuken_ (Rising dragon fist) ."Sustenia said. "Shor...yuken?" Sun wondered. "It's a rising uppercut that will knock your enemies into the air and put great damage to your opponent." Sustenia said. "Oooooh!" Sun said, finally getting it. "Allow me to show you. Take this tree for example." Sustenia said, pointing at the tree with dead leaves scattering around it. Sustenia ran towards it as if she was charging at it. "SHOR...YUKEN!" Sustenia shouted, dragging her knuckles with great force upwards across the tree, tearing it in half. Sun was astonished to see such a technique. "Woah!" Sun whispered to himself. Sustenia landed back on to the ground and turned to her pupil. "That is the Shoryuken. Now you try." Sustenia said. "Yes Master!" Sun said. He looked at another tree that was about three times his size, he charged at it and connected his fist to the tree's trunk. "Shor..." The tree started to rise up higher. "Yu..." Then the tree's started to be pulled out, ruining the grass around it. "KEN!" Sun finished, making the tree go up high into the air as was he.

Sustenia looked in awe and disbelief seeing that happen. The tree came crashing down in front of Sustenia. She took a few steps back and wondered about something, where was Sun at? She looked around to see where he had gone, until she looked up at the sky to see Sun, floating in the air. Sustenia's eyes widened, seeing this. She could Sun in amazement and wonder too on how he was doing this. "Master? Are you ok?" Sun asked, worried and shaking. Sustenia shook her head to get out her daze and tried to comfort her young friend. "Yes, I'm just surprised by this. I know you are too." Sustenia said. Sun blushed, he started to cover his face with his hands "NO! Don't hide what you are boy!" Sustenia shouted fiercely, making Sun jump. She then took a breath and calmed herself. "Don't hide something that you are gifted with. Embrace what you are. Never regret what you are born with." Sustenia said. Sun started tearing up and flew fast to Sustenia, quickly hugging her tightly. She hugged back. "Thank you, Master." Sun whispered. "No. Thank you, boy. For being a good friend to me... even though I just met you a few days ago." Sustenia said. Sun laughed. "Shall we learn the next technique?" Sustenia asked. "Yes ma'am." Sun replied. "The next technique is the _Hadoken_ (Wave motion fist). Then the _Tatsumaki Senpukyaku _(Tornado whirlwind leg)." Sustenia said.

A Few hours later

The two were walking back to the organization building, Sun looked wiped but excited, now knowing some of Sustenia's techniques. "Now Sun remember: The Hadoken will take some time to actually fire one. The Tatsumaki will as well, so that way you don't get dizzy. So please practice." Sustenia said. "Of course master." Sun said. He looked up at the night sky and saw something strange. "Master, what is that?" Sun asked. Sustenia looked up and saw that Sun was pointing at a special looking cloud. "Ohhh. That one. That is the cloud of an old claymore that was very special. Her name was Toshia, the kind and selfless one. In the second generation of Claymores, she was different from everyone else. She always had a kind, genuine smile on her face and she never thought about herself, she went to any claymore that needed help, but they never understood why she would do such a thing. When she was on an Awakened being hunt and if someone was about to be killed, she would use herself as a shield to protect her comrades. Don't know how she survived them though. Anyway, later on Toshia became number one of the organization and a Claymore that was the number 2 there, hated her and fought her, for many days and many nights. Until one day, a gigantic awakened being came barging through the doors and attacked everyone inside. Toshia saw that the awakened being was about to kill the number 2 and she threw herself over the number 2 warrior and took all the attacks that the awakened being was throwing at her. After a few hours, the other claymores managed to kill the awakened being, but Toshia was in deep pain. The wounds that were on herself were staring to take its toll on her.

The number 2 warrior asked 'Why? Why would did you do that? For me?! I don't understand.' Toshia made her last smile and kissed the number 2 warrior on her forehead and said, 'Because you deserve to live your life, rather than me live mine. Oh do not fret, I'll still be in this world... but you are only going to see me as a cloud than a warrior, and if someone can reach up where I will be, I will grant them one wish. Goodbye miss. I'm so sorry that I took that position from you. You can have it... as you... wished...it.' Toshia closed her eyes and died right on top of the number 2, the number 2 started to cry and held Toshia close as she had made herself Toshia's friend. That number 2 warrior... was me." Sustenia said. "You- you lived that long, master?" Sun wondered. "Yes. After the organiztion found out Toshia died, they told me that I would be the new number one. But i refused and asked to be de-ranked for what I had done, they agreed and made me number 6, I never cared what rank I would be, the only thing that mattered was that I would be de-ranked. I was Toshia's only friend, and she was my only friend. Until I met you, Sun. I can feel Toshia within you, and I feel as though that you should go up there before you enter this building again." Sustenia said.

Sun looked up at the cloud again and flew up to it very slowly, focusing only on the cloud only. Sun landed on the cloud's hands and as that happened, the cloud opened it's eyes and shown it's beautiful smile that only Sun could imagine just a few moments ago. "Hello little one. My name is Toshia. What is your name?" Toshia asked. "M-my name is Sun. Son of Teresa of the faint smile and Quicksword Ilena. They are claymores like you were back then, miss. I-I'm sorry if I bothered your sleep." Sun apologized. Toshia giggled. "Oh no little one, do not be sorry of this. I'm actually very happy that we could finally meet. I never thought that a little boy would reach all the way up here. But do not fret, I am not judging you." Toshia said, reassuring Sun. "The number 2 who you protected, told me your story and also told me to come up here to see you, since I'm the only one on this planet that can fly apparently." Sun said. Toshia tilted her head to see that Sun was telling the truth. She smiled and waved at Sustenia. Sustenia waved back. "So as you know I can grant you one wish. What will it be, little one?" Toshia asked. Sun thought for a long time, thinking what he will wish for. He found it. "I wish... to give my Claymore people, hope." Sun said. Toshia was surprised at the boy, he was asking for something that was not selfish. She smiled again and petted Sun's head with her index finger."I have just the thing." Toshia said. She grabbed Sun with both her hands and made all the clouds around him swirl around, covering him. Sun's shirt tore off of himself and Toshia was hugging Sun, holding him close.

"With what I'm about to give you, it will make you know all of Sustenia's advanced techniques and give you strength like no one has ever seen." Toshia said. "That's a bit cheating isn't it?" Sun joked. Toshia laughed a bit. "Yes. But you will need it for what's coming for you. For when you receive your wish, you will hold all of the Claymores that have died souls and to the one that will die later on in life. Even my soul." Toshia said. "The Claymores of the past's souls?" Sun said. "Yes. They will help you with whatever you need. But, there is a consequence." Toshia said, fading away. "What consequence?" Sun asked. But Toshia did not answer, she was already gone. Sustenia looked around and saw blue streams of light now leaving the doors of the organization. The Claymores inside the building now went outside to follow the blue lights, Teresa and Ilena looked up to see their son up in the sky. "Why is my son up there?" Teresa wondered, worried about her son. "He made a wish." Sustenia said. The blue lights were now surrounding Sun and closing in on him. Then blue lights absorbed themselves into Sun's body and spontaneously, a dark blue suit with a dark blue cape was now on the boy's body covering him from neck to toe. The boy flew down to the ground right where he was in front of everyone, but his back was facing all of the Claymores. "Son, are you ok?" Ilena asked. Sun turned around to face his mothers and all the others. Ilena looked down to see that on his dark blue suit, his chest showed a golden Sun on it. "Yes, mother thank you for asking." Sun said so gently, smiling at his mother. Teresa hugged her son unexpectedly and tightly. "Don't scare me like that!" Teresa said. "I did not mean to scare you, mother. But everything is ok now." Sun said. "Hey Sun. Nice suit." Sophia said. "Thank you, Aunt Sophia." Sun said. "That was the strangest thing I've seen!" Noel said. "Thanks, Aunt Noel." Sun said. "So what happened while you gone all day?" Tabitha asked. "Come with me, sit down, and listen to my story. That is of course if my mother's are ok if I can explain it?" Sun said. Ilena smiled. "Sure, you may tell them all that you know." Ilena said. Sun smiled and took all night of explaining all that has been happening these past couple of days

Au: Whew! Well that's done! Chapter 6 will be a timeskip but not so far like last time. Expect chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6 Christmas special

One year later

Christmas eve

"Merry Christmas eve moms!" Sun said, hugging his moms tightly. "And a merry Christmas eve to you too, son." Ilena said, smiling lightly. "Hey guys, hows it goin'?" Noel asked. "Aunt Noel!" Sun called. He ran up to her and hugged Noel as well as Sophia who was lacking behind Noel. "What are you guys doing for today and for Christmas?" Sophia asked. "Be together for the holidays, what about you two?" Teresa asked. "Hang out with you guys if that's alright with you three?" Noel asked. "It's alright with me." Ilena said. "Me too." Teresa agreed. "Me three!" Sun said. "Thanks guy's." Sophia said. Sun looked down, thinking about something. Teresa noticed it. "What is it, Sun?" Teresa asked. "Well... is it alright if I bring Master Sustenia here? She doesn't have anybody to spend Christmas with." Sun said. Teresa and Ilena looked and each shared a smile. Teresa turned back to her son and nodded her head. "Thank you, moms." Sun said, running out the room. "He's so considerate to everyone, isn't he?" Teresa asked. "Indeed he is. I'm proud of him for that." Ilena said, smiling.

She opened up a chest filled with clothes of red and white. "What is that?" Sophia asked. "A Santa Claus costume. With the beard." Tresa answered. "Why?" Noel asked. "To put on later tonight to get Sun's attention." Ilena said. "Wait... you're telling me that... _ha ha ha_... That he believes in Santa Claus?" Noel giggled a bit. "Yes." Teresa and Ilena said in unison. "_Pfffft _HA HA HA HA HA!"Noel said, rolling on the floor. "What?! What's so funny?!" Teresa shouted at Noel, ready to punch Noel right in the face. Noel just kept on laughing, making Teresa more and more angry. "Sophia, why don't you tell me what's so funny." Teresa said. Sophia looked as if she was about to burst. She did. Sophia was on the floor laughing extremely loud. Ilena put on the Santa outfit and gave Noel and Sophia a glare that surpassed all other glares that she had given in her lifetime. "Th-that's one scary ass Santa if you ask me." Noel said.

Sun was running to find Sustenia when he saw his friend Helen being stomped on by two Claymores her age, a third one was there but was just only watching. "HEY! Stop it! Leave her alone!" Sun yelled. The yelling was loud enough for Ilena and some of the others to go to Sun's location. "Huh?! Who's this little brat?" The claymore with her foot on Helen's head said. "S-sun? What are you...?" Helen whispered, looking with the only eye that hasn't swollen up yet. "If you want to fight someone, fight me instead! Not her. Not one of your own comrades!" Sun shouted. Ilena finally got to where the shouting was coming from. Teresa was right behind her, along with some other claymores. "This kid wants to protect his little girlfriend, awww! How adorable! You want to fight us... for her?" another Claymore with her hands violently grabbing Helen's hair. "No. I want to fight You three for all the other Claymore you had hurt and for the ones in the future if you keep acting this way!" Sun shouted once more, actually sending a deep warmth in the hearts in Ilena and the other Claymores listening and watching this. Even the the Claymore that was just watching the stomping blushed vigorously. "Tch! Whatever, Jessica here is gonna beat your ass from here to the exit." The Claymore holding Helen by her hair said. The third one was still "So you're Jessica?" Sun asked, looking at the Claymore who had her foot on Helen's head. "Yep, the one and only." Jessica said, walking up slowly to sun. 'Son, I hope you know what you're doing.' Ilena thought.

Jessica stopped and looked down at sun who was very surprised at how small he is. "Last chance for you to walk away, little brat." Jessica said. Sun just smiled and got into his fighting stance. "You're asking for it." Jessica said. She turned around and nearly instantaneously struck the ground with her Claymore. She missed. "What the-" Jessica stopped when she saw Sun to her left. "H-how did he?" The third Claymore wondered, flabbergasted at this sight. "You struck first. That means that for me, this is self defense." Sun said. 'That's pretty smart. Nice going Son!' Teresa thought. "SHORYUKEN!" Sun landed a solid punch to Jessica's left cheek making her fly with great magnitude and she crashed into the wall. "That's my friend. That's my best friend, bitches! And you best remember that." Helen croaked. The one holding down Helen by the hair charged at Sun with great speed. While Sun shot his right leg straight up. "Are you serious? You did that way too early!" The Claymore said. Sun then slammed his right foot with great force onto that girl's head and made her face make contact to the stone floor. "OOOOHHH! That had to hurt. Ouch!" Noel said, practically feeling that. "I think I saw some teeth break." Sophia said, chuckling a bit. "That's my pupil." Sustenia said. The third Claymore started to shake, afraid of what might happen to her.

Sun walked up to the third Claymore who was shaking more and more as he got closer. "Do you surrender?" Sun asked. "Y-y-y-y-yes." The Claymore stuttered. "Do you wish to stop bullying your comrades and be kind to them?" Sun asked. "Yes sir." The Claymore replied. Sun smiled and put out his hand in front of her. "Then I consider you a friend." Sun said. The Claymore smiled as well and accepted Sun's hand. "Hook, line, and sinker." Noel said. "It's over. Sun has won this fight." Sophia said, smiling at that young boy that she called her friend. "Wow, Sun is so cool!" A young Claymore said. The other young Claymores agreed. Ilena opened the door, showing herself and the others to Sun, Helen, and Sun's new friend. "Oh mother! I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean-" Sun stooped as he was unexpectedly hugged by his mother Ilena. "I'm so proud of you, son." Ilena said. Sun smiled and hugged his mother as well. "Hang on mother." Sun said, running back to Helen and helping her up. "Thank you, Sun." Helen said. "You're my friend Helen. It's o-" "No. Really, thank you so much for always looking out for us. For all of us. You're like... the guardian that we have never had." Helen said, interrupting Sun. Sun smiled and patted Helen's shoulder. "Thank you, Helen. I appreciate you saying that." Sun said. Helen replied with a weak wacky smile. "Sun, take Helen and your new friend to our room. They can spend Christmas eve with us. Me and a few others have to do something real quick." Ilena said. "Ok! See you all in a bit!" Sun said, his new friend closing the door. As the wooden door closed, Ilena put on her Captain Ilena face on and walked towards Jessica. Jessica was shaking, seeing as how she was in the presence of Quicksword Ilena, Teresa of the faint smile, and a bunch of other high ranked warriors. Ilena pulled out her Claymore and pointed it right in front of Jessica's face. "If you **ever** get near my son again-" "I swear... I swear never to get near him... o-or his friends... ever! Just please don't hurt me! Please!" Jessica begged.

Ilena put away her Claymore and walked to the exit. "Tell your friend the same, got it?!" Noel shouted. "Y-y-yes ma'am!" Jessica said. Ilena and the others left the room and made their Christmas eve goodbyes. Ilena, Teresa, Sustenia, Noel, and Sophia all went back to the room with Sun and his new friend patching up Helen. "Oh hey everybody. Did you do what is was you needed to do?" Sun asked. "Yep! In fact, it was pretty easy really." Teresa said. "Oh good! I Actually found out who my new friend's name is." Sun said. "Oh? And what is her name?" Ilena said. "My name is... Hilda ma'am." Hilda said. "Well, Hilda why were you with those two and watching it all?" Noel asked. "They forced me to. I never would want anyone to get hurt, much less to my fellow comrades. And well... when I heard Sun say those words about fighting for all Claymore that would be bullied by them. It- it made me want to fight beside him." Hilda said, blushing a bit. "More like want to kiss him on the lips and say 'My hero!' Pffft." Noel laughed, making Sophia giggle and Hilda blush even harder. "Helen, I'm so sorry that those two did what they did. Can you forgive me for being a part of that?" Hilda asked. "Yeah, it's ok. I kinda had a feeling you weren't with them." Helen said. "Thank you." Hilda said. "Sun. Walk with me." Ilena said. Sun obeyed and walked with his mother outside the room. Teresa slowly tracked them without trying to be spotted. "Now, Sun... that was your first fight correct?" Ilena asked. "Yes, mother it was." Sun replied. "Ok. Now Sun, I don't want you to get into fights, much less hurt anyone badly. I understand if someone else starts the fight and throw the first punch. But I don't want you to start the fight." Ilena said. "Yes ma'am." Sun said. The two reach outside where it was lightly snowing at the two sat on the edge to where they could see more of the ground with some more snow 10 feet below them.

"To be honest, mother. I just want to be brave like you." Sun said. "I'm only brave when I have to be. Sun... being brave... doesn't mean you go looking for trouble." Ilena said. "But you're not scared of anything." Sun retorted. "I was today." Ilena said. "You were?" Sun asked. "Yes," Ilena said, she grabbed sun and pulled him into a tight hug. "I thought I might lose you." "Oh, I guess even the strongest warriors get scared huh?" Sun asked. "Mm-hm" Ilena replied. "But you know what?" Sun asked. "What?" Ilena whispered. "I think those two girls were even more scared. Mother Teresa told me what you did." Sun said. Ilena started to laugh. "Cause nobody messes with your mom, Come here you!" Ilena said, pulling Sun in again, but gave him a noogie. "Oh no no! Agh! Hah!" Sun shouted, pouncing on Ilena. Ilena stood up and ran around, away from Sun while laughing. "Gotcha!" Sun said, tackling Ilena down to the ground, making snow fly in the air. Sun was on top of Ilena, laying the side of his head on Ilena's chest. While Ilena was laying her back to the snowy ground. "Mom?" Sun asked. "Hmm?" Ilena said, looking at her son. "We're pals right?" Sun said. "Yes." Ilena said, chuckling a bit. "And we'll will always be together, right?" Sun said. Ilena blinked and took a moment to say something. "Sun, let me tell you something that my mentor told me. Look at the stars, the great Claymores of the past, look down on us from those stars." Ilena said. "Do they really?" Sun asked. "Yes, so whenever you feel alone, just remember that those Claymore will always be there to guide you. And so will I someday, if it happens." Ilena said. Teresa looked on to watch this father and son like moment. She smiled, loving how this family is.

Later on that night, it was late, everyone was asleep, everyone but Ilena. She put on the Santa costume and put some pillows around her stomach. She also bundled up her hair into the Santa hat, and She grabbed the bag full of presents that everybody put in, but Sun. She walked over to the training room where they had a medium sized tree in there. Rimuto didn't care for Christmas so he let the Claymores do Christmas. "Alright, now to do the signal," Ilena said, she used her Yoki to deepen her vocal cords to where she sounded like a jolly old man. "Ho! Ho! Ho!" "Son, did you hear that?" Teresa asked. Sun woke up, feeling drowsy. "Hear what mother?" Sun asked. But then he heard it. "Ho! Ho! Ho!" Ilena said. Sun jumped up and smiled. "I guess Santa's here." Sophia said. "Yeah, you should go check up on that, Sun." Noel said. "Mom, is it ok?" Sun asked. "Go on!" Teresa said. Sun's smile grew wider and he ran to where the sound was coming from. He opened the door to see a tall figure with a big stomach and a white beard. "Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas, little one!" Ilena said. "Santa Claus." Sun whispered, loud enough for Ilena to hear. "The one and only. Ho! Ho! Ho!" Ilena said. "I've always wanted to meet you!" Sun said. "So have I little one!" Ilena said. "You have?!" Sun asked. Teresa, Noel, Sophia, Sustenia, Helen, and Hilda were watching this cute little moment happen. "Ho! Ho! Ho! Why yes I have, little one. Your mothers have told me all about you!" Ilena said. "Thank you, moms." Sun said to himself. Sun and Santa (Ilena) sat down and talked for a bit and Ilena was now stuffing herself with a bunch of cookies and milk. "Well, I must get going now. I have many other presents to deliver. Now, don't open those presents until the morning ok?" Ilena asked. "Yes sir!" Sun said. Ilena smiled and kneeled down. "I know that you are going to do great thing, little one. Very great and powerful things. Don't lose that hope in your heart, ok?" Ilena said. "Yes sir." Sun said. "Goodbye, Mr. sun." Ilena said. "Goodbye, Mr. Claus." Sun said. Ilena used her Yoki to disappear in a flash.

"What a nice man." Sun said.

_Christmas morning_

The morning was filled with presents being opened and cheer all around. "Merry Christmas moms." Sun said, giving his mothers a sheet of paper with something on it. The two looked at the paper and saw a picture Sun with his family and friends group hugging with a title saying 'One big, happy family'. Teresa and Ilena had tears welling up. "It's probably not much but... I just wanted you to know much you and all the others mean to me." Sun said. Teresa and Ilena looked to see Sustenia, Noel, Sophia, Helen, Hilda, and the others crying too. "Thank you Sun. This is a great present." Teresa said. "Sun," Noel croaked, kneeling down and giving her friend a hug. "Thank you so much for this. Me and Sophia will forever treasure this." Noel said. Sophia nodded her head behind her. "So will I." Helen said. "And I." Hilda said. "And us too!" Tabitha, Colleen, Yuma, and O'kallie said. "And me." Sustenia said. "What did you guys get from Santa?" Sun asked. "A coat." Tabitha said. "Fur coat." Sophia said. "Scarf." Sustenia said. "Mittens." O'kallie said. "Boots." Colleen said. "A sharpening rock for my sword." Yuma said. "A dress." Teresa said. "Same with Teresa." Ilena said. "I got some makeup for my face." Noel said. Sophia was staring at Noel. 'W-which I will share with you of course." Noel said, making Sophia smile. "Well I hope you enjoy your gifts!" Sun said.

AN: Well I hope you enjoyed this Christmas special! I did use some lion king in there! LOL! Be sure to see chapter 7 soon!


	7. Chapter 7

A few months later

Sun's 7th birthday.

Sun was still sleeping, but something has been haunting him. Something that has haunted him from when he received his suit from Toshia. In his dreams, he would have this exact same nightmare; a nightmare where he would see himself get killed by Sustenia, his mothers, Noel, Sophia, and somebody else whom he has yet to meet while hearing whispers of someone saying 'Avenge us. Free our people.' Sun could not understand why he was having these nightmares. "Hey!" A Claymore said, kicking Sun's right foot, waking him up. "Yes miss?" Sun said. "I'm sorry little one, but you must come with me." The Claymore said. "Is it ok if I ask why?" Sun said, standing up. "Rimuto will tell you why. He's not happy." The Claymore said. "I see. Alright, let's go." Sun said. The two started walking to where Rimuto was, but Sun was feeling a bit uneased when he saw a look of horror on his friends faces. he had to think of something to take this uneasiness away possibly. "May I get your name, miss? It seems we have not met yet." Sun said. "Oh, my name is Priscilla. Ranked number 2 in the organization." Priscilla said. "Number 2?" Sun said, confused on why this woman is number 2 and not his mother Ilena.

"Yes, Ilena was demoted to number 3." Priscilla said. 'I know she is going to be very upset.' Sun thought. They reached the room where Sun's family was there, even Hilda was there. "Good morning Mother Ilena." Sun said. Ilena did not respond. "Mother are you alright?" Sun asked. Ilena looked away. "Mother Teresa, Noel, Sophia, Master! What is it? What's wrong?" Sun asked, getting scared. Not one of them responded. Sun was truly getting scared now. "Son, put yourself against the wall over there." Ilena said, sounding dead serious. "Y-yes ma'am." Sun said, obeying his mother. He stood against the wall and waited for whatever came next. Rimuto came walking in and stood next to the other Claymores. "Sun, today will be the day of your execution." Rimuto said. Sun now knew that that nightmare was no nightmare; but a foretelling of his future. Sun took a deep breath to compose himself. "On what charges?" Sun asked. "You attacked two of my Claymores on Christmas Eve." Rimuto said. 'More like your whores.' Colleen thought. Jessica and the second Claymore that was involved that Christmas eve were smirking and were soon about to laugh, but kept their composure.

"I see. Who will be my executors?" Sun asked. Ilena walked up to him. "I will be." Ilena said, still not looking at her son in the eye. "As will I." Teresa said, trying so hard not to cry. It was working, but not for long. "And me." Sustenia said. Sun took a deep breath and got into his fighting stance. "What are you doing son?" Ilena asked, now looking at him. "About to fight my mothers and my master." Sun said. "Son, don't do this." Teresa said. "Just let us do this. To spare you pain." Sustenia said. Sun shook his head. "If I'm about to die, I would like to fight you three as a final request." Sun said. Ilena started to form tears. Teresa and some other Claymores as well, even Hilda. "Fine." Ilena said, she pulled out her Claymore and got into her fighting stance. Teresa did the same, as well as Sustenia. Ilena was the first to charge she slashed her sword down, but somehow a hand caught it. Ilena gasped. Sun looked at Ilena with a very deep stare. Sun pushed Ilena back a great distance, making Teresa very surprised. Then a blue light was surrounding the room. "Hadoken!" Sun shouted, firing the attack. It made contact to Teresa's stomach and made her fly way back and out of the room. "Noel! Sophia! Get in there and kill that kid!" Ermita shouted. Noel and Sophia hesitated, but charged in together and went to opposite sides to see if it would work.

Sun caught both of their swords and pushed them away. Sophia made a lunge at Sun, but Sun dodge the attack and made contact with her stomach with his fist. "Shoryuken!" Sun shouted. His fist dragged upwards to her chin, making Sophia fly in the air and make her teeth chatter. It also tore up her clothes pretty badly to where everybody can see her chest fly. Some of the younger Claymores blushed and stared. Sophia crashed onto the ground, looking like she has been knocked out. 'That's got to hurt,' Noel thought. Noel quickly focused back on Sun. 'Dammit Sun, why don't you just stop?' Noel lunged too, but quickly remembered that Sophia did the exact same thing. Sun dodged the blade, clenched his left fist and made contact to Noel's fist with titanic force. "AHHHHHH!" Noel said, feeling like she about to throw up. "_Shin_ (True)," Sun shouted. Then Sun used his other arm to quickly strike Noel's chin but stopped. He was trying to lift Noel up, but her armor was making it somewhat difficult. "_Shoryuken_! (Rising dragon fist)" Noel was shot straight up,nearly making her face make contact to the ceiling, but she was shooting back down, waiting to land, until she saw Sun about to do another move on her. "_Joudan Sokutogeri_! (High-level leg blade kick)" Sun said, doing a forward-stepping side kick. The kick landed on her stomach, making Noel shoot way back to where Sun was aiming and making her feel more and more nauseous. As Noel landed, she was on her back and soon got on her knees and finally threw up on the ground. "Sun! Please stop this! We don't want to continue this anymore!" Sustenia said. "Are you still going to try to kill me?" Sun asked. "_Sigh._ Yes." Sustenia answered. "Then that means that you're not going to stop!" Sun said.

"Sun please, don't make me do this." Sustenia said, charging up a Hadoken. Sun looked down and sighed heavily. "Fine. I- glrrgh!" Sun said, feeling a sword puncture through his back. A lot of Claymores gasped at what just happened. Ilena looked and saw that Priscilla stabbed her son with her Claymore. "Sun! No!" Teresa shouted. Sun looked at the sword that was punctured through his back, past his stomach. Priscilla pulled Sun with her sword and threw him to the wall where Sun was originally at, but the wall was looking like it was about to crumble. Sun sat against the wall, could barely move at all. He was coughing up blood violently, to the point where Teresa and Ilena could almost not bear it. "Now, Sustenia. Do as you were told... and kill Sun." Orsay said. Sustenia looked away, really not wanting to do this. "DO IT!" Ermita said. Sustenia was breathing heavily, scared and terrified of doing this. "Master..." Sun croaked, mustering all his strength to say something. "It's... _cough_ it's ok. Do it." "Son." Teresa whispered. Sustenia was staring at Sun, she didn't want to do this. She wanted to tell Rimuto to go to hell and help Sun, but she couldn't. "Master... do it. Kill me." Sun said. Sustenia's Hadoken started to get bigger. "_Ren_... _HADOKEN! _(Chain surge fist)" Sustenia shouted, shooting Five hadokens right at Sun. All five made contact to sun and made him crash through the wall and outside the castle. "SUN!" Teresa shouted, running to the hole and seeing Sun falling, all bloodied up and most likely dead. Sun landing made a small boom that every Claymore can hear. Teresa covered her mouth with both her hands and cried like never before. Ilena let out her tears, but not her cries, she walked to Teresa and kneeled right next to her. Teresa looked at Ilena and laid her head on Ilena's shoulder, while Ilena ran her hand on Teresa's hair. Noel was was banging her head against the ground, while Sophia laid her face against a wall and cried. Sustenia just stood there, her hands were still in the form where she fires Hadokens, she then looked at her hands and then back at the hole in the wall. 'I- I truly am a monster!' Sustenia thought. She got on her knees and covered her face with her hands.

"We're done here." Rimuto said, turning towards the exit of the room. The other men left the room as well, leaving the Claymores in there. "Sun." Helen whispered, feeling numb. Yuma, Tabitha, O'kallie, Colleen, and Hilda felt the same way. Priscilla was walking, until she was caught by O'kallie's hand. "Child killing bitch!" O'kallie shouted at her. "I did not kill him. It was that one with the scar on her face. You are-" "Shut up! She put him out of his misery! You just stabbed him like if he was some sort of Yoma!" O'kallie interrupted. "I was doing as the Organization ordered me to do. Believe what you will, but what I did was right." Priscilla said, roughly removing O'kallie's hand off her right arm and leaving the room. Ilena was now letting out shudders and small whimpers. Then Ilena remembered something that she didn't mean to remember. '_Look at the stars, the great Claymores of the past, look down on us from those stars. So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those Claymores will always be there to guide you. And so will I some day, if it happens._' Ilena said in Chapter 6. Ilena started crying now. Right on Teresa's left shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Sun!" Ilena wept._  
><em>

_Down where sun's body is._

Sun's body was laying on the rigid ground, all bloodied up. His hands twitched and moved towards his wound and created a red fireball. "Shakunestu Hadoken. (Scorching heat surge fist)" Sun whispered, firing it at himself. His wound was starting to disappear and was able to stand up and walk. 'I must leave quickly!' Sun thought, limping down the hill, still bruised up from Sustenia's Ren Hadoken. Sun turned to look at the castle one last time. 'Goodbye... everyone. I will return... someday. I promise!' Sun thought. He turned back to the hill and started walking to wherever can be safe for him and for him to lay low for a while. Teresa nor Ilena saw this happen as they already went back to their room.

_Later that day, during bedtime._

Teresa and Ilena laid down on their bed and simply closing their eyes to sleep. Ilena quickly knew that she was already in a dream, seeing as how the room was pitch black, but somehow she can see herself. Ilena felt something tap her shoulder. She turned to see a Brown bear there. But this bear didn't look like a real one. This bear can stand up like a human, with human like arms, and had a small black top hat on its head with a black bow right under its chin. His eyes were more human like than that of a real bear. The bear was staring right in Ilena's eyes, making her feel very uncomfortable and nervous. Then the bear started to make music, music that Ilena has not heard before. His eyes were flashing lights while the music was going. "What- what the?" Ilena wondered. Then the bear made a shriek like that of a child, making Ilena Run as fast as she could. Unfortunately she could not activate her Yoki here. She turned to see if the bear was gone. It was. Ilena stopped to take a breath, "Betrayer." Someone whispered into Ilena's right ear. She looked to her right and saw a Yellow chicken that kinda looked like the bear in its human like form, but with a bib that says 'Let's eat!' on it. "What the f-" Ilena was interrupted by her getting shoulder charged by a purple bunny. "What... what the hell is this nightmare?!" Ilena asked. "Silence!" The bear said, walking towards her. "We need to have a talk with you." The chicken said.

AN: Chapter 7 is finished! But it brings questions as to what do these three want with Ilena? Be sure to find out on Chapter 8! Please send me reviews and your opinions. Plus your questions because I would like to answer them in my next Author notes! Please and Thank you! Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

"We need to talk, Quicksword Ilena." The bear said, tearing its head off to show a ghost of an old Claymore. The Chicken and the bunny did as well. "Matilda the slasher. Juliana the brute. And Natalie the Destroyer." Ilena whispered. "Oh good, you know our names." Juliana mocked. "And she knows what we'll do to her if she doesn't listen." Matilda said. "Enough you two! We're here to inform her and to give her a mission. Not to threaten her." Natalie said. "Natalie, she and her band of idiots nearly ruined everything. You should be pissed at her too!" Juliana said. "I am! But we need her to do this now! Since all the events have taken place." Natalie said. "What do you mean 'nearly ruined everything'? I don't understand." Ilena asked. "Your son is still alive." Matilda said. Ilena widened her eyes. "Here's proof." Juliana said, opening her hand to the black surrounding them, forming a image of Sun sleeping in the forest with a campfire next to him. "Son." Ilena whispered, reaching out to the picture. The picture vanished from the room. "Now you see, your son is still alive." Natalie said. "Where is he?" Ilena said. "Why should we tell you? You nearly killed him!" Juliana shouted. "Because... I want to apologize to him. And hopefully he'll take us back. Me, Teresa, Noel, Sophia, and Sustenia." Ilena said. "You know that he may or may not trust you anymore, right? Hell, he may not think you as his mother anymore!" Matilda said. Ilena's heart started to hurt, the possibility that Sun may not trust her anymore would make sense. But it would destroy her, her and Teresa. "Matilda enough! Ilena, your son is being informed that you and your friends are coming over there to apologize and to join him. Oh, and before I forget, your friends are in the having the exact same dream as you are having." Natalie said. "I see. But join him to do what?" Ilena asked.

"To destroy the organization and to free our people." Natalie said. Ilena's eyes widened again. "You are to join him and to do as he says." Matilda said. "Alright." Ilena said, quickly agreeing to the terms. "Now when you wake up, take Teresa and the others with you. And before I forget... take Hilda with you." Natalie said. "Alright." Ilena said. "Now go!" Natalie said. Ilena woke up, as did Teresa, Noel, Sophia, and Sustenia. They got up from their beds, grabbed their Claymores and left the room. They realized that it was still the middle of the night, they quietly met up and went to Hilda's room. "What do you want? You gonna kill me too?" Hilda snarled. "No. We're here to bring you with us. Sun is alive." Ilena said. Hilda gasped. "How can I trust you?" Hilda asked. "Because you love him and we know that you'd take any chance to see him again." Noel said with a smirk, earning a blush from Hilda. "Fine." Hilda said. She got up and grabbed her Claymore and left her armor her since Ilena and the others were doing the same thing. As they left the castle, the group ran as fast as they could to the forest to avoid being spotted. Ilena was tracking Sun with her sensing of energy. "He's a few hundred kilometers away from here! We'll be there in a few minutes!" Ilena shouted. "How did get that far, wasn't he damaged?" Sophia asked. "That doesn't matter! When we get there you can ask him yourself!" Teresa shouted, truly wanting to see her son once more.

_A few minutes later_

Sun was sitting down, staring into the fire. He placed his hand onto the fire, feeling his body feeling so much better. He heard the rustling of leaves and footsteps coming close to him. Sun turned to see his mothers, Noel, Sophia, Sustenia, and Hilda standing by a bunch of trees. "Come. Sit." Sun offered. Teresa walked up and sat by Sun and looked at the fire, her eyes refused to look at Sun. Hilda sat next to Sun and looked at the fire as well, but she felt a hand on top of hers. She looked at the hand and saw that it was Sun's left hand. Hilda blushed and squeezed his hand. Noel came over and sat at the other side of the fire. Sophia quickly joined her. Ilena was the only one left, as she was walking she felt a great weight get heavier and heavier on her shoulders. She then sat down, right next to Sun. She felt that her son was going to punch her in the face. Sun stood and grabbed Noel and Sophia's hands and pulled them somewhere that nobody can see them. After a few minutes, Noel and Sophia were holding each other's hands and smiling while a few tears were falling off their faces. They sat down and Sophia placed her head on Noel's Shoulder, while Noel placed her head on top of Sophia's head. "What happened?" Teresa asked. "You'll find out." Noel said. Sun grabbed Sustenia's hand and pulled her to the same area. After a few more minutes, Sustenia came back and sat in the same spot she sat in with tears on her face as well, smiling and whispering 'Thank you' a few times. Now it was Teresa and Ilena's turn. Sun grabbed both of their hands and pulled them to where he was taking the others. It was just another part of the forest, but with a lake reflecting the moon. Sun let go of their hands and face the both of them, looking very neutral.

"Could you two kneel down, please?" Sun asked. The two did as their son asked and knelt down. Sun got closer to them, making his mothers nervous. Then Sun placed his hands on both of their shoulders. He then smiled and slowly pulled them into a hug. "Huh?" Ilena and Teresa said quietly. Ilena and Teresa were both very confused. "I forgive you. Both of you." Sun said. Ilena and Teresa both gasped. "Why? Why forgive us so quickly?" Ilena asked. "Because I choose to. And I still love you all very much. I don't think I could bring myself to hate my family." Sun said, tearing up a bit. Despite all that has happened, Ilena knew that her son still had a perspective of the world. "People might think that you're to trusting." Ilena said. "Then they don't know much about me." Sun said. "Why do you say that?" Ilena asked. "Because I only trust my family which is You, Mother Teresa, Sustenia, Noel, Sophia, Hilda, Helen, Tabitha, Yuma, Colleen, The Claymores that are within me and the ones imprisoned in that castle! I will not give up on you or them! That's my promise!" Sun shouted. Teresa then looked at her son, her child from the skies, and smiled. 'That's my boy.' Teresa thought. Ilena was stunned to hear such powerful words from her son. "You better make sure to keep that promise you hear me?" Ilena asked. "Yes ma'am!" Sun said. Teresa, Ilena, and Sun returned to the campfire and sat back down in their original spots. "So You want to destroy the organization?" Noel asked. "Yes. And to free our sisters." Sun said. "Well that's all and good, but there's only six of us here. How do you expect to destroy the organization with five Claymores and yourself?" Sophia asked. Sun thought for a moment. Then made an idea. He pulled the Sun symbol off his chest and looked right at it. "How many in total are inside my suit?" Sun asked. The symbol showed a number of 9,738. "Let's make a vote then. How many want to be revived and help us out?" Sun asked. The symbol showed 9,737. "Which one doesn't want to?" Sun asked. Then it showed a message saying _'It's not that I don't want to. It's because I can't. This suit is more linked with me than with the other souls. But you won't need me out there. I can help you in here. I've got your back, little one.' -Toshia_. "Ah. I see. Well, I guess we'll see you all in the morning right?" Sun asked. Another message showed saying _'Right!' _

Sun noticed his symbol illuminating blue. Sun put his symbol on the ground and saw the blue light fly out to random spots, disappearing into the night. "Sun... what did you just do?" Sustenia asked. "Made an army." Sun said. The blue lights went to graves of dead Claymores with their swords as their tombstone. Women were popping out of the dirt and their rotten flesh was growing back to clean, healthy skin once again. The Claymores grabbed their swords and started to walk to Sun's location. "Get some sleep everyone. Our army will be here in the morning. After they get here, we'll relocate somewhere else." Sun said. The others followed his orders and went to sleep.

AN: Well, that's Chapter 8, it's a bit short, but hopefully satisfying. Please leave your reviews and opinions on my story. I would appreciate it. Thank you! See you in Chapter 9!


	9. Chapter 9

As the morning came Sun woke to see many women with Claymores all around him sitting, sleeping and talking with one another. He sat up and made a yawn, making some of them turn around. "Guys, he's awake!" One Claymore said, smiling brightly. The ones that were asleep woke up and were about to stand up. "No no, please, you can relax. Sit." Sun said. They did as he said and relaxed, smiling that this kid was being nice. "Did you all just get here?" Sun asked. "Just about an hour ago." Another Claymore said. "Agh! I still have dirt in my ears." One other Claymore said, digging out dirt out of her ears. "If you like to get all that dirt out, there is a lake over there." Sun said, pointing to a part of the forest. "Seriously?! Oh thank god!" Another Claymore said cheerfully, running to where Sun was pointing. Others quickly got up and ran over there too, some were starting to take some of their clothes off. Ilena started waking up and the others were struggling to get up thanks to the soft grass they were sleeping on. "Good morning, son." Ilena said, kissing her son on his forehead. She soon got Teresa up with a kiss on the lips. "Good morning, mother." Sun said. "I heard other voices... who is here?" Sophia asked, trying to wake Noel up. "Our new friends." Sun said. Ilena and some of the others were confused. "There over in the lake over there." Sun said. Ilena walked to the lake, she quickly noticed a discardment of a whole lot of clothes, clothes that look like those of a Claymores. She finally reached the lake where she saw a lot of nude Claymores cleaning and playing in the lake. Ilena turned around and walked back to where her son was. "So? How many are there?" Noel asked. "A. LOT." Ilena said. "Sun how many Claymores did you bring here?" Hilda asked. "Over 9,000." Sun said. Those two words made Noel pass out on the ground. Ilena was speechless, she didn't think that Sun would actually do something like this.

"Now, I'm going to get us all some breakfast. I'll be right back." Sun said. He ran into the forest. Ilena and the others were shocked. They were not expecting this. "Well... I guess Sun really did bring an army." Noel said, waking from unconsciousness. "Yeah, he really did." Teresa said, nervously laughing. "Man that was nice! The water was so refreshing, I haven't felt this good in ages!" One Claymore said, drying her hair with some of her clothes. "Thank Sun though for going to this location though. He was the one who went here." Another Claymore, getting quick agreements from other Claymores. "Oh, there are his other friends. But where is Sun?" One other Claymore asked. "Don't know. Let's wait for him with those other five there." Another Claymore said. The Claymores sat close to Ilena and the others, still drying themselves. "Hi there. What's all your names?" One Claymore asked. "I'm Quicksword Ilena. Sun's mother." Ilena said, shaking hands with Claymore whom she's yet to meet. "I'm Teresa of the faint smile. Sun's other mother." Teresa said, shaking hands as well. "Noel." Noel said plainly, shaking hands too. "Sophia." Sophia said, Shaking hands with the others too. "Hilda. My name is Hilda." Hilda said, waving to everybody. "Well my name is Sarita." Sarita said, Sarita had straight long hair. "Name's Siona." Siona said, Siona had spiked hair at the front and medium long hair at the end. "Parthena's my name! Nice to meet you!" Parthena said, Parthena had short blonde hair. "Cassandra is my name." Cassandra said, Cassandra had tomboyish wavy hair, with pale skin and pointy ears like Ilena. "Mine's Roxanne." Roxanne said, her hair was wavy as well, but longer and in pigtails. "My name is Hysteria." Hysteria said, her hair was long, straight, pale hair pulled into a partial ponytail. "My name is Perama." Perama said, Perama had long silver blonde hair. "Perama, the tall and busty! You can obviously see why." Sarita joked. But it was true, Perama had very large breasts and was the tallest among the army of Claymores. "That is not what I'm called. I am Perama, the loving Claymore." Perama said. "Oh yeah. Must have slipped my mind." Sarita laughed.

After 30 minutes of everybody introducing each other, Sun had returned with a lot of rabbits and a few Deer. "I'm back! And I have food for you all! Are you guys hungry or...?" Sun asked. "Oh man I'm starving!" Parthena exclaimed. "oh good. I'm make some cooked rabbit and deer for you all. Unless if some of you are into vegetables?" Sun asked. "I'll eat just about anything!" Roxanne said. "Yeah c'mon we're starving!" Sarita said. Sun smiled and walked towards the group. "I'll help you cook." Perama said. "Oh, thank you. What's your name, miss?" Sun asked. "Perama." Perama said. The two made breakfast and everybody enjoyed the delicious meal. "Alright everybody, we must leave this place and relocate somewhere else so that way we don't get spotted by the Organization." Sun said. "Smart." Natalie said to herself. "So let's get moving!" Sun said. Sun and the Claymores walked through the forest seeking another spot and hopefully another lake to take a bath in.

_At the Organization_

"NUMBERS ONE THROUGH SIX ARE WHAT?!" Ermita shouted. "Gone." One of the guards said. "Were they assigned a mission?" Ermita asked. "No sir. They've also most likely took a young Claymore named 'Hilda' as well." The guard replied. "_Ku Ku Ku! _This is a problem, isn't it, Ermita?" Dae asked. "What the hell do you want, Dae?!" Ermita growled. "Oh come now, Ermita. Is that something to say to an old friend? Besides, I'm just as worried as you." Dae said. "Who is screaming?" Rimuto asked. "Forgive me sir. But Numbers one through six are missing, plus a young Claymore named Hilda has gone as well." Ermita said. Rimuto stood there like a statue, not moving an inch. "Sir?" Ermita asked. He poked Rimuto on his forehead and Rimuto tipped backwards and passed out on the ground. "_Ku Ku Ku!_ Didn't see that coming." Dae said. "SHUT UP!" Ermita shouted.

_Five hours later_

"Well, I guess we'll get to our location in the afternoon tomorrow." Ilena said. "Oh good. I'm glad." Teresa said, leaning on Ilena giving her a kiss. "That will be nice." Noel said, stretching a bit. "I quite agree." Sophia said. Hilda sat down next to Sun who was making a fire. "So, how are you?" Hilda asked, trying to make a conversation. "I'm good. And yourself?" Sun asked. "I'm good. Plus... I wanted to talk to talk to somebody. You don't mind do you?" Hilda asked. "Of course not." Sun said, reassuring her. Ilena looked to see Sun and Hilda having a nice conversation, both looking happy and having fun. Ilena smiled, knowing that things are going alright for right now. She still felt this feeling of terror. She's never ran away from the organization, nor try to destroy it. This nervous feeling would soon be out of her mind when all of this was over, but what will she and the others do after all this. She never knew how to be in a job, nor did Teresa, Sophia, and most definitely not Noel. She couldn't imagine Noel getting into a normal job. 'Maybe she can be a butcher.' Ilena thought. Then she tried to think of Noel trying to cut up meat and accidentally chopping her arm off and growing it back, while getting pissed off that she can't cut a piece of meat without getting herself hurt and throwing stuff all over the place and getting fired. Ilena laughed quietly thinking that. "Oh shit!" Noel whispered, her eyes were as wide as they could go. "What is it, Noel?" Teresa asked. "You remember yesterday right?" Noel asked. "Yes?" Sophia asked. "What was that day?" Noel asked. "The day we fought Sun. Not sure where youare getting at." Teresa said. "Are you guys serious? Am I the only one that remembers this?" Noel asked. "Remembers what, Noel?" Sustenia asked. "It was Sun's birthday yesterday." Noel whispered. Teresa and the other three gasped and looked back at Sun, he was still talking to Hilda.

Ilena tapped Clara, a Claymore with golden Medium long wavy hair with a ponytail added on to it. "Yes?" Clara asked. "Me and these four are going to get a cake for Sun. If he asks, tell him it's a surprise." Ilena said. "Alright." Clara said. Ilena, Teresa, Noel, and Sophia stood and walked out of the forest to find a town. Luckily enough, they weren't far from one. Ilena and her companions ran with normal speed, not wanting to signal themselves for the organization. They checked to see if any Claymores are in the area. Luckily again, there weren't any. "Try to find a bakery here and get a cake. A good one." Ilena said. "You got it!" Noel said. "Noel and Sophia will be in a group together! Me and Teresa will be in a group. Sustenia can go solo." Ilena said. "Fine by me." Sustenia said. The team split up and went all over the town. Sustenia didn't find anything. Noel and Sophia did not find one either. Ilena and Teresa found a small bakery that was still open. They entered inside and found that there were many cakes. At the front counter was an old man with his eyes closed and smiling. "Evening ladies. What can I do for you?" The old man asked. "One cake please. It's for our son." Teresa said. "Oh, it must be his birthday tomorrow, right?" The old man asked. "Actually, his birthday passed yesterday. And we want to make it up to him." Teresa said. The old man's eyes opened with concern. "Oh, that's never good. Missing your child's birthday I mean. That boy looks up to you two." The old man said. Teresa looked down at the old wooden floor boards, feeling bad. Ilena continued to look at the old man. "Yes, he does." Teresa said. "His thinks of you as his mother." The old man said to Teresa.

"Listen here old man we're here to-" "And he thinks of you as his father." The old man interrupted Ilena, making her eyes widen and made her heart hurt while making her take a few steps back. Ilena never thought of this. She always considered herself as a mother, as she should be. But never has she considered herself a 'father' to Sun. But then she remembered some old memories. 'If you **ever **get near my son again.' Ilena said in Chapter 6. 'Sun... being brave... doesn't mean you go looking for trouble.' Ilena said in chapter 6. She then remembered this, the moment that she cannot forget with her son. 'Mom?' Sun said in chapter 6. 'Hmm?' Ilena asked. 'We're pals right?' Sun asked. 'Yes.' Ilena said, chuckling a bit. 'And we'll always be together right?' Sun asked. And then, Ilena remembered the one sentence that she can't ever forget. 'Sun, let me tell you something that my mentor told me. Look at the stars, the great Claymores of the past, look down on us from those stars. So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those Claymores will always be there to guide you. And so will I someday, if it happens.' Ilena said in Chapter 6. Ilena looked down at the floor with a calm look on her face.

"His... father?" Ilena asked. "Yes. You act like the fatherly type with your look on your face. And your rude tone!" The old man called. "I'm sorry." Ilena said, feeling bad. "But you do have your kindness too." The old man laughed, earning a chuckle from Ilena. "What flavor do you want your cake madams?" The old man said. "Vanilla, please." Teresa said. "Alright then," The old man grabbed a small vanilla cake in the back of the room. "Here you go." The old man said. Ilena grabbed a medium sized bag from her waist and opened it up. "Take it. It's on the house." The old man said. Teresa and Ilena smiled. "Thank you." Teresa said, walking towards the door. Ilena was slowly following her. "Oh, and miss?" The old man asked. "Yes?" Ilena said, turning to him. "Don't forget what I told you alright?" The old man asked. Ilena smiled and nodded her head. She closed the door to the store and went back to the others. "Did you get it?" Sophia asked. "Yes." Ilena answered. "Alright, let's head on back." Teresa said. As the three got back to their camp, everybody was asleep, which was the perfect time to put the cake somewhere safe and hidden. Teresa and Ilena snuggled up to their son, while the others were on watch.

AN: Please review and I hope you enjoyed. BYE!


	10. Chapter 10

As the morning started, Sun woke to see that everyone was gone. He stood and walked around the place, still could not find them. 'Huh. Wonder where they went?' Sun thought. He then noticed that there was an open field to his left. "Maybe they are here?" Sun wondered to himself. He walked to the open area to find his family standing before him with wooden chairs and tables that looked a little rigid. "Happy belated birthday Sun!" Everyone said, making him surprised. He smiled and laughed a bit. "I didn't even remember." Sun said. "Yeah well, you can thank Noel for actually remembering." Sarita said. "Well, thank you Aunt Noel." Sun said. "Ahhh. It was nothing." Noel joked, making some Claymores laugh. Ilena and Teresa walked up to Sun and knelt down. "Son, we're so sorry." Teresa said. "We didn't mean to forget your birthday, or that the day we nearly killed you was your actual birthday." Ilena said. "Mothers it's fine. You don't need to apologize." Sun said. "No no no. We are your parents and we are supposed to remember this, it is our fault, and we take full responsibility for it. As punishment, we will play, as Noel says 'the punishment game'." Teresa said. "Punishment game?" Sun wondered. "Yes, the punishment game. It's a game where the king, which will be you Sun will be making us, your faithful subjects do tasks that you order us to do." Noel said. "This sounds... painful." Sun said. "It is if you want it to be." Roxanne said, making a sadistic smile. "But before we do that... we have a cake for you." Cassandra said. "Yeah, let's do that first." Sun agreed. "But before we can even do that! We have to sing you the song." Hysteria said. Perama carefully grabbed the cake and walked towards him, the others were slowly following her. "_Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Sun! Happy birthday to you!_" Everyone sang, making Sun blush furiously. "Th-Thank you e-everyone." Sun said. "Aww! He's so adorable!" Siona said. "What are you his grandma?" Roxanne mocked. "Oh hush! I just think he's cute because he is blushing and is embarrassed." Siona said.

Sun just kept on blushing. "See? Isn't that just the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Siona asked. "No, not really." Roxanne said. Siona ran up to Sun and hugged him tightly, squishing him with her breasts. "You are so Cuuuuute!" Siona squealed. "Th- thank you." Sun said. After the hug session, Sun sat on the rigid chair and his cake was on top of the rigid table, waiting to be eaten. "Where did you guys find this?" Sun asked. "Lutecia made it. Though it is kind of raggedy though." Sarita said. Lutecia was had long curled hair with some waves of hair at the end of it. "I did the best I could! Don't give me any sh... I mean crap about it." Lutecia said. "Well, let's eat!" Noel said. Sun then noticed that the cake was very small, obviously not enough for all of them. "Actually, you guys have your slices. I want you all to have some." Sun said. "And what about you?" Hilda asked. "Don't worry about me. I want you all to eat first." Sun said. "Son, this cake is for you. It's alright if some of us don't eat it." Ilena said. Sun looked at his mother and smiled. "No, you all are more important. Because honestly, you all are sisters to me. Except for my mothers, aunts, and Master. And I want to be your little brother, I want you all to be happy and loved." Sun said. The Claymores stood in silence, they never were called a sister by anyone in the organization. "Sister." Cassandra whispered. She heard someone crying to her left, Cassandra turned her head to the left to see an old friend of hers, the girl who thought that she looked like her pet cat cleaning dirt off her face. Cassandra walked up to her and as the two looked at each other, Cassandra's friend clung unto her and lightly cried on her right shoulder and Cassandra herself hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go of her. "Hey." Cassandra said, smiling and laughed a bit. "_Sniff._ Hey." Cassandra's friend said, laughing with her as well.

"Ok. It is your cake so I won't deny your request." Ilena said. She used her Quicksword to slice the cake in very small slices for all the Claymores. "It's almost as thin as paper." Noel said, staring at her cake piece. "Oh stop, just be glad that Sun actually gives a damn about all of us than himself." Sophia said. "Yeah, you're right." Noel said. "This is actually my first time." Lutecia said, sitting down next to Sun on the table. "Eating cake?" Sun asked. "That and... actually being loved by somebody," Lutecia said. Sun continued to listen on and look at her. She ate her cake and licked her fingers. "Before I was a Claymore, me, my older sister, and my parents was extremely poor. But it never mattered to me for I was still a child, I hardly understood any of what they were mostly saying. When it came to it, my parents decided to sell me and my sister to slave traders for some money. That was the last time I ever saw my parents or my sister again. During my time as a slave, I was forced to do heavy work as a child, no education, no instruction, just do as the other kids did it. As time went on, I came to understand more of the world on my own. I had to do things for many men... and women, things that I... did not know that was... immoral and disgusting. But I just worked and worked for three years in that hell hole. Pardon my language. On a particular day, I was given to these people in black robes. The slave traders sold me for money, but they weren't family to me so I was a little bit happy to be away from there, but that happiness didn't last long. They carved me up like a piece a meat and infused this purple bloodied flesh inside of me. My brown hair soon turned to blonde hair and my green eyes to silver. But it didn't stop there, they soon did the same immoral and disgusting things I had to do back in the previous place, but there were only men there. After that I met little girls that looked like me, some were nice, some wanted to be alone, and some that were just psychos from all the traumas they were induced with in their pasts. But I had made friends, but also enemies, I forced myself to become stronger, to become better than anyone. I killed Yoma, Awakened beings, all sorts of Yoma I destroyed to become stronger. After a while I became Number 1 and was called 'Lutecia, the universal' whatever that means. I was feared by the young ones and some of the other Claymores, but not my friends, they knew that I wouldn't do anything to them. And they were right, if anyone hurt my friends... I'd give them hell to pay! Forgive me again. One day, A good friend of mine named Siona, whom you've had the pleasure to meet, was killed by an awakened being. One more powerful than her, one that was impossible to kill, and the organization knew that, they wanted her dead, I found out only by interrogating one of the handlers. I was enraged, pissed, FUCKING ANGRY!" Lutecia yelled, she started powering up furiously.

"Lutecia stop! Power down!" Siona shouted at her friend. "SHUT UP! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE THE ORGANIZATION FOR WHAT THEY DID TO YOU! NEVER!" Lutecia yelled, her power growing immensely. "I know that! But I'm here now! And we're going to destroy the organization together with everyone here! Please calm down!" Siona said. Lutecia looked down at the grass, seeing it flow around like a wave with the trees being bent by the magnitude of Lutecia's power. "Lutecia please!" Siona said. Lutecia powered down and sat back down next to Sun, who looked a bit startled. "I'm sorry. And please forgive my language again, please." Lutecia said. "It's fine." Sun said, patting Lutecia and the shoulder. "Anyway, I had awakened when I found out and was soon going to inflict my rage upon the Organization. But, they sent my friends after me and they killed me. I soon met Siona again in the otherworld and now I'm here. Alive once again. Back on this rock again. But, I'm happy. I can now get my revenge on the Organization. Thanks to you. I've never had a little brother, but I'm glad it's you." Lutecia said, pulling Sun to her side. Sun smiled and placed his hand over her shoulders. "Thank you." Sun said. As the others saw the two do that some of them actually blushed. "Isn't that so adorable?" Siona asked the others who were blushing. "Yes!" The other Claymores said. "Alright! Alright! Enough with the mushy stuff, time for the punishment game!" Noel said. "Well, I'll try to make this quick." Sun said, letting go of Lutecia as she did with him. As Sun sat down, he looked at his people standing before him, awaiting his orders. "My first person to call is my mother Teresa!" Sun said. "What shall it be for my punishment, son?" Teresa asked. "You... have to give Mother Ilena a spanking. Or at least that what it says on this piece of bark." Sun said. "She'll probably like it!" Noel joked, making the others laugh. Teresa gave Noel a look of suspicion. "Noel... did you give my son that piece of bark to read?" Teresa asked. "Whatever do you mean Teresa, I would never do that to you." Noel said, making a sly grin. "Son, what is it that you truly want me to do?" Teresa asked. "To give Noel the spanking." Sun said. "As you wish." Teresa said, now grinning at Noel. "Now now Teresa let's not get too hasty." Noel said, backing away from the others and Teresa. Then Sarita and Perama held her down to the ground and kept her there until Teresa was done. "Wait! Teresa, I was kidding! Please, don't do it! I'm begging you!" Noel said. "I know you are." Teresa said, powering up a bit. "Oh god." Noel squeezed, clenching every single muscle she had.

"Does it hurt when she does it mom?" Sun whispered. "You don't wanna know." Ilena whispered, remembering a bad memory. *Past* "You gonna laugh at me again?!" Teresa asked loudly, spanking Ilena's butt. "NO! NO! Teresa, I'll never laugh at you again! I swear!" Ilena said, crying her eyes out as she was being spanked by her lover. "You'll always love me and always have my back and never laugh at me when I do something stupid?!" Teresa asked. "Yes! Just please stop!" Ilena cried. *Present* Ilena shuddered, having to remember that again. Teresa made the first slap, making Noel shriek and Ilena jump. The second one was just as bad, but it made Ilena walk slowly away from the scene. After the spanking, Noel was twitching on the ground, tears streaming from her eyes. "U-um... m-m-mother Ilena?" Sun asked. "Yes?" Ilena asked, shaking a bit. "I want you to... make a joke." Sun said. "A man and a woman were getting hot and heavy, little Timmy was standing in the doorway. Timmy was shocked ad ran back into his room. The father goes 'I'll go talk to Timmy.' The father finds Timmy getting hot and heavy with grandma, then Timmy says 'Not so funny when it's your mother is it?'" Ilena said. The others laughed uncontrollably, while Sun was confused. "Hilda." Sun called. "Yes?" Hilda asked. "I want you to... surprise me." Sun said. Hilda blushed as she quickly thought of something. "Ok." Hilda said. She walked up to sun and kissed him on the lips, making Sun surprised and the others say 'Oooooh'. And Sun's mother's jaws dropped. Hilda entered her tongue into Sun's mouth, twirling her tongue against his. Sun's eyes fluttered shut and wrapped his arm around Hilda's waist and put her down to the grass, both still kissing. "He probably got that from us." Teresa said. "Y-yeah. I think so too." Ilena said. After the kissing, Sun and Hilda sat back on the table, their hands intertwined with each other. "Now... for the rest of you. Well all of you I mean, this one is serious. Since I am not prepared for this rebellion just yet and the ones that came back need to get back to their roots again, we must wait for all of us to truly be ready for this battle." Sun said. "For how long?" Sustenia asked. "20 years precisely." Sun said. The others looked at their comrades and nodded their heads in agreement with themselves and their leader. "Get yourselves ready everyone, in 20 years time, we're going to war." Sun said.

AN: Chapter 10 is finished! Whew! And here I thought I was going to not finish today. Please review and ask questions that you would like me to answer. Tell your friends as well if you want. See you in the next chapter! Oh and I do not own that joke, Robin Williams does. RIP.


End file.
